


Dinner for Two (maybe three).

by fanfics_a_must007



Series: Stiles and Derek's Crazy, Wacky Life Together (popcorn not provided). [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Softie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Deaton - Freeform, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mpreg, One Shot Collection, Same-Sex Marriage, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_a_must007/pseuds/fanfics_a_must007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home to a fancy dinner that Stiles made and begins to worry a little. Then he smells all the nervousness coming off Stiles and Derek begins to worry a lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two (maybe three).

Derek had just gotten home from work when he smelled a pleasing aroma coming from the kitchen. He took of his jacket and hung it up before going towards the kitchen. He entered the room to see his favorite meal on the table waiting for him and Stiles sitting on the seat right beside him. Derek could smell the nervousness coming off Stiles in waves, but decided to ignored it until Stiles told him what was bothering him and sat down.

When Derek was fully seated he turned to Stiles and said, "What's the occasion Stiles?"

Stiles smiled at him, a thin smile full of worry and something else Derek couldn't see. "Why does there have to be an occasion," he said, "I just felt like making dinner."

Derek nodded, though he didn't believe it and began to eat. Halfway through the meal he grabbed Stiles hand and held it. Shortly after the nervous smelled died down some, but it was still there. After they had finished eating Stiles asked Derek to go sit in the living room while he loaded the dishwasher up. Derek agreed, deciding to give him some space. After a few minutes he heard Stiles come into the room and sit down beside him. They just sat there for a few minutes before Stiles finally spoke up.

"Derek, I have something to tell you and I need you to not ask questions or speak until I'm finished, okay?" Stiles said.

Derek just nodded.

"You know how I've been getting sick lately? Well Scott talked me into going to Deaton to make sure nothing was wrong," Derek felt his stomach getting sick and Stiles must have seen it on his face because his next words were, "No! I mean- no nothings wrong with me Derek, but while I was there he told- informed me of something. I, um.. I'm- I'm pregnant Derek, I'm having your child."

Derek was shocked. Out of every scenario he had thought out in his head, that, that was not one of them. He knew Stiles could get pregnant, technically, but the possibility of Stiles, his Stiles pregnant, was slim, (not everyone got the gene and even those who did, didn't always have kids) and now to find out he was gonna have a child. He didn't know what to think. He sat there shell-shocked for a few minutes until he smelled Stiles worry and fear, that brought him back to reality.

"For- f- for real," he stuttered softly.

Stiles smiled at him shyly then, "Yeah."

Derek then leaped up and into action, grabbing Stiles and spinning him around, kissing his face softly and repeatedly. After he was done spinning, Stiles smiled widely, happiness and warmth and all sorts of emotions radiating of him.

"So I take it you want this," he asked happily, eyes watering up with tears.

Derek kissed him deeply and said, "Of course I want this. I been wanting to bring up adoption for a while now, but didn't know how to or if you'd even want kids." Derek then turned his gaze downward and rubbed Stiles belly lovingly and bent down to kiss it. When he came back up he pulled Stiles in for a hug, burying his face in Stiles' neck, his husbands neck, his MATE's neck, and purred loudly (though he would deny he ever purred when Stiles asked him later). After a few minutes of basking in Stiles scent he said, "Your gonna have a baby."

Stiles pulled away from the hug and kissed him softly on the lips before whispering, "We're gonna have a baby Derek, and we're gonna be the best parents ever, I know it."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. There might be more chapters or something added later, I don't know yet. Feel free to leave comments (criticizing, friendly, or other), I'd loved to here how my first story went.


End file.
